


The Bleeding Heart Show

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan leaves Beacon Hills for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bleeding Heart Show

Ethan can’t remember the last time he felt numb. Upset — yes. Angry — of course. But he can’t place the last time he felt numb.

When he walks out of Beacon Hills high school, he stands with his hands in his pockets, looking up at it. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t know what’s next. He and Aiden have always been able to figure something out, even when they were in their first pack and it was just  _coping_.

But now he doesn’t know where to go, but he can’t be in Beacon Hills. He wants to run away from it as fast as possible. There’s no amount of space that can be enough. It’s been loss after loss, mistake after mistake. He can see Ennis’s dead body when he closes his eyes and hear Erica’s screams in his head.

But he can’t turn back time.

"Hey."

Ethan turns around to see Danny. Danny tugs at the straps of his backpack as he gives him a sad smile. “Hey yourself,” Ethan says. Part of him wants to curl up in Danny’s arms and find some small scrap of comfort, but he knows he can’t do that. Not anymore.

"You okay?"

"Okay is a broad term," Ethan says. People shuffle by past them, and a few throw them glances. They’ve probably heard the news about his brother.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Where?"

"Fuck it if I know." He closes his eyes and takes a steady breath. "I keep on waiting for him to come behind me and punch my shoulder or ruffle my hair or —" He shakes his head, desperately trying to mend whatever inside of him is cracking. He can’t fall apart, not here.

"I’m sorry." He looks at Ethan with wide, sad eyes.

Ethan swallows thickly and nods. “Yeah. Me too.” He sighs and moves towards his bike. “I should leave. I don’t want to leave too late.” He starts to walk away, but Danny calls out.

"Eth…" Before Ethan has time to register what’s going on, Danny cups his cheek and kisses him. The kiss is soft and gentle, and Ethan’s arm wraps around his waist. He can feel the tension in him melt away. He feels oddly vulnerable.

When Danny pulls back, the scent of Danny’s sadness is overwhelming. Danny’s eyes are wet even though he pushes back the tears. “Stay safe. Please,” Danny says.

"You’re telling me that? How about you stay safe. You’re the one who’s going to be living in Beacon Hills."

Danny nods. A tear escapes, and he immediately reaches up, wiping it away. “If you ever happen to be in Beacon Hills —”

"Never again."

Danny stares at him for a moment longer. “Stay strong.” Ethan watches as Danny walks away. He never once looks over his shoulder.

Ethan gets on his motorcycle. The drive to his apartment seems to short, and when he opens the door, the first thing that hits him is Aiden’s scent. It’s strong and creeps into every corner of the apartment. It takes all of Ethan’s strength not to fall to his knees and weep. 

He walks inside, and each corner is filled with a memory. Falling asleep watching movies on the couch, burning popcorn in the kitchen, shattering a glass by the dresser after Lydia told him that he was a bad guy.

He feels sick to his stomach, and he’s glad he spent last night packing with Lydia. He takes his suitcase and leaves the apartment. He wants to slam the door shut, but he closes it so carefully and quietly that it barely makes a sound instead.

Hes never felt so empty. He feels like he’s missing something. Like there’s a half that isn’t there. A part of him won’t turn on, won’t work. He’s always felt what Aiden’s felt since they’ve been bitten when they were kids, and it hits him that for the first time, there’s a void there where those feelings should be.

His eyes burn when he straps the suitcase onto his motorcycle. This time, he can’t stop the tears from falling, and he just drives.


End file.
